


Post It Notes

by HackedTig



Series: Post Its and Aftercare [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana starts a new heartfelt tradition in her and Angela’s still somewhat new domestic life together.





	Post It Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi have cute lil domestic fluffs because I'm a shit.

Sighing in minor peace, Angela retreated back to the attendings lounge and to her desk. Her previous surgery took far longer than anticipated, thanks to the medical interns there to ‘assist’ her. Of course, mistakes lead to complications, and she had to fix them. She tried to give the benefit of the doubt to some of them since she was an intern herself at seventeen. Some young adults these days…

Regardless, it was over. The patient was stable, and Angela’s stomach was growling in overdue need for sustenance. Thankfully for her, her loving fiancée took care to pack her a lunch before she crawled into bed the night before just so Angela could pick it up the next morning before she went to work. However, there was a new little routine that the little bunny started picking up, and it was growing more adorable each day she did it.

On top of the neatly prepared Caesar salad kit, baked snacks, and a water bottle, was a little yellow Post It note that had a neatly written mini-message scrawled in hot-pink sharpie. 

_“Don’t wait too long to eat again or you won’t be ready for dinner! There will be extra dessert after. Love you, Angie! - Hana”_

“Heh… concerned as usual” Angela felt the warm smile spread across her face, and she tucked the note in a desk drawer with a few other notes. Some were little “I love you” tags, and others were a scribbling of a little ‘Nerf This’ bunny with wings. It was Hana’s new way of telling Angela she loved her in the middle of the day, that left a new little meaning in her heart. It was a warm gesture, just the thought of Hana taking an extra few moments to make the heartfelt notes made her lunches all the more enjoyable. It was yet another thing that Angela would grow accustomed to and be unable to live without thanks to her endearing lover.

She ate her salad in peace, expecting a message anytime soon from that same special woman. Hana wasn’t the only one to participate in this new little ritual. 

_Hana_  
_14:12 - ur a cheeky little shit_  
_14:12 - this is my thing Angie_

A smirk came from the smile on Angela’s face as she read the texts. 

_Angela  
14:13 - Well, they are my Post Its, Liebling._

_Hana  
14:25 -  >///< eat your salad you cute nerd_

\--- --- ---

Arriving back at her old Swiss home around 20:30, Angela felt herself smile in bliss when she opened the door, hearing the K Pop that drifted through the house and the sound of Hana singing along to every word. The wonderful smell that greeted her just added to the relaxing feeling of coming home. 

When she heard the front door shut, Hana peered from the kitchen and paused the music with a little remote. “Angela~!” She smiled, her complexion practically glowing. Her apron was already a mess with some food bits, sauce spills, and of course snack dust. Regardless of how many Doritos or other snack foods Hana seemed to eat, she always had an appetite. It kept her from snacking on what she was cooking anyway. 

Angela dropped her purse and coat on the couch and hummed as she walked into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Hana’s waist and put her chin on the younger woman’s head. “Good evening, Liebe,” Angela said softly and nuzzled her nose into Hana’s tied up brown hair. It smelled faintly like vanilla, both actual extract and artificial. It was Angela’s favorite scent on her younger lover. Perhaps Hana really did plan a three-course meal tonight, one to eat in bed. 

“Welcome home~” Hana responded, and backed her butt up just a touch, right where it should be when Angela was behind her. It made the both of them blush and smile, and Hana nudged her head. The doctor lifted, and Hana tilted her head back to give her fiancaée a kiss. “How was being the best doctor in the world today~?” 

“Hmm…” Angela slipped her hands into the front pockets of Hana’s worn jeans, watching the gamer’s arms move around and wrap up dinner. “Better, with your lovely little note in my lunch. I take it you liked my note as well?” 

A scoff alerted Angela that Hana just rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “Yeah, the one you left on my steering wheel. Little shithead. I couldn’t stop smiling.” Hana turned her head to catch Angela’s eye, and the doctor just smiled. 

“Did you get more Post Its?” Angela asked. 

“Yeah” Hana responded and nudged her head towards the shopping bag still wrapped up on the other, unused counter. “They had a pink stack too. So guess what you’re getting in all your lunches?” 

“Pink Post Its with that silver metallic marker you love so much?” Angela smiled, settling her face back into Hana’s hair. 

“Mhm. And I expect a yellow Post It on my treadmill every morning from now on too~” The gamer smiled, and started moving things onto plates for them to get down to eat. 

The older woman chuckled at the idea and hummed into Hana’s hair. “What will happen if I don’t, Liebe?” 

“Hmm…” Hana bumped her behind back into Angela’s hips again, her expression contemplative. “You’ll have to wait for your welcome home kisses, _and_ your good morning kisses.” 

“But Hana, if I wait on good morning kisses, then I won’t get them~ And you know what that means?” Angela tugged Hana’s hips back with a teasing smile. 

“Oh no, I won’t get a good morning kiss either!” Hana put her utensil down and turned around in the Swiss woman's arms. Angela allowed her grasp to snake around her bunny's waist and kept her pressed close. The proximity allowed Hana to smirk, then peck Angela’s lips in a kiss. “Hm… better not forget to put a note on my treadmill then!” 

“Yes darling” Angela responded, softly kissing her fiancée’s forehead. It left the smallest smudge of red lipstick, and Hana giggled under the attention. 

She nuzzled into Angela’s neck, her fingers were digging at the thick turtleneck, right over Angela’s shoulder blades. The soft exhale that brushed her ear made her smile with confidence that she had captured her angel was more than ready for her extra dessert. But first... “Dinner’s ready, Cheonsa.” Hana gave her a soft kiss on her jawline before parting ways to get the prepared plates. 

Another soft sigh came from Angela, this time in minor disappointment. Oh well. Her anticipation will have to settle a little more. She allowed Hana to lead the way to the dining room, which was beautifully set for just the two of them. There was, however, an extra little addition to the table that Angela was not quite expecting. 

Not only was there an empty wine glass by Angela’s setting, but one next to Hana’s, and an unopened bottle of one of Angela’s favorite red wines was sitting on the table in between them. On the bottle of wine was yet another yellow Post It, with a short message and a heart with a pair of wings.

_“Care to indulge, Angel?”_

She felt herself begin to chuckle as Hana put down their plates. “Intend on drinking with me, Hana?” 

Hana smiled as she shook off her messy apron, leaving her in a perfectly clean ensemble of a comfortable housewife. “Mhm. Only if you want to. What do you say, babe?” The gamer smiled. 

“I say…” Angela appeared thoughtful as she took her place, and reached over to grab the bottle and the opener. “You better try and keep up, Liebling.” 

“Piece of cake,” Hana responded, her lips curving upwards into a cocky smile. “Or rather, piece of Boston Creme Pie.” 

They shared a little laugh together as Angela popped open the bottle, pouring two half-full glasses for them to share over dinner. “Thank you for looking out for me every day, Hana” Angela raised her glass. The younger woman did the same, and they lightly tapped them together. 

“Thank you for letting me, after you take care of everyone else all day” Hana responded softly

With their toast, they got down to the delicious meal Hana had lovingly made to spoil her lover with. Trading little bites to be flirtatious teases, they simply enjoyed one another's company, silently plotting the plan for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Little heartfelt notes like this get me in the heart like every time. I die for cute shit too. I hope yall enjoyed and it warms your heart~ Cause it did mine. Thank you DigitalSkyline for making sure everything looked right this time~ 
> 
> Suggestions and Comments are always welcome~ Thanks for reading~!


End file.
